


The Words That Bind Us

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Little sad I am sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soulmate AU with Steve.<br/>He found his soulmate back in the 40s and believe that she had died. Is he right?<br/>Sorry I suck at Summarize</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> So Second One Shot. it might hurt a little bit, I swear I didn’t mean for that to happen 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. I am going to start taking request so if you have a pairing you want please let me know :) Let me know if you think there should be a part 2
> 
> (Y/N) = your name  
> (Y/F/N) = your first name  
> (Y/M/N) = your middle name  
> (Y/L/N) = your last name  
> (Y/E/C) = your eye colour  
> (Y/I) = your initials

"Buck, are you sure she is here?" Steve asks looking at his best friend  
"Steve, I remember she was there they had her" Bucky relies nodding his head  
Since Steve came out of the ice, he had come to terms that his soulmate was gone. He found that she went missing in action after he sank the plane and was presumed dead after a year. After Bucky came back he felt a little better that he had some part of his past still with him. When Bucky told Steve that he remembered (Y/N), Steve at first didn’t think much of it. Steve thought Bucky was talking about their time before the war, but when Bucky started talking about how she kept fighting Hydra with everything she had, he knew.  
"What if she is…" Steve starts to say but his voice fades  
"Hey, don’t think like that okay. If they kept me, they would have kept her too" Bucky quickly replies trying to comfort him  
Steve nods slowly looking out the of the Quin jet,  
"We will find her Steve, she is a fighter" he says placing his hand on his shoulder and squeezes it  
Steve brushes this right forearm lightly  
"I hope so…"  
Thinking back, he knows that she is he knows that she never backed down from a fight. That the first thing he noticed about her, the second thing was her eyes a beautiful bright (Y/E/C). He remembered the first time they meet he and Bucky had gotten into a fight with a few thugs. (Y/N) saw the fight and without a second thought swooped in and sent those thugs crying home to their mothers. He fell in love with her instantly then the thought crossed his mind that he could never be the soulmate of someone like her, but the world wasn’t always cruel to him. When she turned to look at them her eyes landed on Steve first a small smile playing on her face.  
"Thanks there Ma’am but we had it handled" Bucky says, a flirty tone hidden in his words  
She chuckles at them, still keeping eyes contact with Steve  
"What about you handsome? You all right?" (Y/N) says tilting her head a little  
"Had them on the ropes Ma’am" answers her with a shy smile  
It was like lighting shot through Steve’s forearm making him yelp.  
"Steve! You okay!" panic evident in Bucky's voice  
He doesn’t respond to Bucky though, he is too busy rolling up his right sleeve. He gasps at the sight of the small black cursive writing “What about you handsome? You all right?” He looks up at (Y/N) who had done the same thing, her eyes wide in shock still looking at the words that had formed on her arm “Had them on the ropes Ma’am”  
"you…" Steve starts  
(Y/N) looks up at Steve and he sees tears forming in her eyes, making his heart immediately break  
"oh god I am sorry, I’m so sorry. I know I am not much and I am small. I know no one would want me as a soulmate –" before he can finish (Y/N) kisses him lightly on the lips and hugs him  
"you’re perfect… I can’t believe I found you…" (Y/N) says quietly  
Steve carefully hugs her back. He can feel her lightly shaking, he lightly pats her head and hear can hear her lightly purr making him chuckle  
"you’re not upset?" Steve asks quietly  
She shakes her head  
"how could I ever be upset? You are part of me and I am part of you, I will always love you no matter how you look" (Y/N) says kissing his cheek lightly. She pulls away to look at him and smiles.  
"The name is (Y/F/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N)" She smiles at him  
"Steven Grant Rogers"  
She smiles wider, her eyes growing brighter  
"Well hello there Mr. Rogers" she says with a giggle  
Since then the two of them were insuperable, she easily became friends with Bucky who loved to tell her embarrassing stories. There had been some rough times where the two of them would fight to no end, but they would make up with kisses and cuddles (sometimes sex). When the war started both (Y/N) and Bucky were drafted, worrying Steve but also giving him more reason to join the army. (Y/N) had to leave three weeks before Bucky did and it broke his heart. The night before she had to leave they made love, slow passionate and needy as if they would never see each other again.  
"don’t get into too many fights without me okay?" she says her head resting lightly on his chest,  
"I can’t make any promises there" Steve Chuckles  
She lets out a hum  
"then at least have Buck with you then" she counters  
"deal"  
They both laugh but it fades away quickly  
"be safe out there okay?" Steve whispers his hand playing with her hair  
"I am going to be okay Stevie I promise" she says cuddling closer to him  
"you don’t know that" Steve says in a worried tone  
Her expression goes dark for a few seconds before she can reply  
"trust me Steve, I finally found you there is no way I am leaving you; I will come back to you. I promise" she says looking up at him before kissing him  
She didn’t get the chance to though since Steve followed her and Bucky there. Steve was shocked though to see the ranking she had  
"Agent Carter here will evaluate you; While Major (Y/L/N) will be training all of you" Colonel Phillips yells out  
"(Y/N)?"  
"Steve? What are you –?" (Y/N) starts before Phillips cuts her off  
"Major (Y/L/N), you know this recruit?"  
She lets a small smile form on her face  
"I do indeed sir, and don’t think I will go easy on you Rogers"  
"wouldn’t dream of it Major" replies back a smile on his face  
Steve smiles at the memory, before Tony interrupts him  
"Cap! We are here"  
Steve looks up at Tony nods and turns to the others  
"alright everyone this is a simple mission, get in see if we can get anything from their computers and get out"  
"What if we find prisoners?" Natasha asks  
"Call one of us" Bucky answers before Steve could answer  
The team nods and they all set out, Bruce staying behind in the Jet. They searched in teams, Clint with Natasha heading straight for the computer rooms, Tony with Thor searching the lower levels, and Steve with Bucky going through the upper levels. The facility is empty, looking as if it had been abandon for at least six months. Around an hour later, Steve lets out a sigh as he and Bucky clear out another room with no signs or clues about (Y/N). Bucky gives him an apologizing look, from what he remembers he knew how much he loved (Y/N) and how much he loved her too (Like a sister of course); and for him to get Steve’s hope up for it to only fall through hurts him. Before he can say anything Thor’s voice comes from the Coms  
"Captain! Man of Winter! We have found something that Brother Anthony and I believe you both should see"  
They look at each other before racing down to where Tony and Thor where. Once they got there, they see the two men standing in front of a steel door.  
"what have you found?" Bucky asks  
"Take a look" Tony answers shining a light to the plate that is on the door and Steve’s heart almost stops. (Y/I) were on the door along with a long number.  
"Oh god" Bucky whispers  
Without a second though Steve Breaks the lock on the door with his Shield and rips the door open.  
"Cap wait!" Tony says but Steve doesn't listen  
The room is dark and smells as if something had been left in there to rot and blood. Before Steve can take a step inside a voice speaks  
"Finally came back to finish the job then boys?"  
The voice was rough and raspy, but Steve knew that voice from anywhere. He steps into the room taking it in, there was blood spatters and bullet holes all over the wall and the floor, knifes coated in dried blood in the room closes to the door, he cans the room his insides turning. His sight finally lands on the far wall and he gasps. There was his (Y/N), his beautiful (Y/N), covered in scared and dried blood and dirt; her arms chained above her head which was facing the ground.  
"(Y/N)…" Steve breathes out  
He sees her flinch at the sound of his voice, she lifts up her head and he can see that it is an effort for her to do so. Once her eyes meet his it is like the world stops, her eyes widen in shock and a hint of fear.  
"Steve…" (Y/N) replies shocked  
He quickly goes over to her and breaks the chains allowing her arms to fall weakly to her sides. He is about to take her in his arms when she screams  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
"(Y/N), it’s me. Doll it’s me Steve" Steve says trying to calm her down  
He notices her flinch again  
"No! Stay away! You’re not him! You are not my Steve! He’s dead! They told me he was dead!"  
"(Y/N) it’s me, it’s really me look" He pulls up his right sleeve and shows her the words, the words that bound both of them together.  
She stares at the words for what seems like hours, then looks at Steve, her (Y/E/C) which were so bight in the past now dim. She starts to cry and Steve takes her in his arms holding her as if he would never let her go again.  
"it’s okay, I’m here now. I’m here, I'm not going anywhere" He says softly to her  
He kisses the side of her forehead. He carefully lifts her up bridal style her face hiding in the crook of his neck and he turns to his team members. Tony and Thor both nod and leave calling the others telling them to get ready to leave and letting Bruce know to prep some medical supplies for (Y/N). Bucky stays, watching Steve whisper calming reassuring words to her. He watches as she relaxes in his arms, falling into unconsciousness, making him wonder how long has she been trapped in the room. Steve looks at Bucky and he can see a variety of emotions in his eyes ranging from, anger, grief, love and pain.  
"We got her" a small smile gracing Bucky's face  
Steve nods and walks to the door  
"let’s take her home"


End file.
